


Not So White Wedding

by Sophi3SaURUs



Series: Camera Flares & Cigarette Smoke [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carla’s maiden name is Magnolia, Eren Jaeger will change to Eren Ackerman, Light BDSM Mentioned, M/M, Smut, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophi3SaURUs/pseuds/Sophi3SaURUs
Summary: After the year long drama, Eren and Levi finally tie the knot and make their marriage official.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger
Series: Camera Flares & Cigarette Smoke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Not So White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be put out in October, but me being a dumb bum, it got delayed quite a lot and now it’s being posted before the year ends.
> 
> A lot of researching went into this for wedding planning to the ring and knowing what to do with a deceased persons ashes (that was a lot of intense reading to do) Levi’s outfit was also quite time consuming to come out with because I want to keep the gothic/punk aspect of things because that’s me and that’s how my main story is.
> 
> Heads up, there will be some grammar mistakes, mainly because I swapped between a computer, to a tablet to write this up within the past few months, so if you see anything funny, don’t mind it cause that’s the life of a sleep deprived story teller :’)

_“My name’s Levi Ackerman, and I'm the man behind L”_

To think, one simple revel, would result in a mass amount of support as well as the not so supportive.

_“Since the reveal of Levi Ackerman being L, a lot of controversies has been spread around-”_

For example, ...That.

_“It’s known now that the raven-haired male is related to well known drug lord, Kenny Ackerman. Although no one knows for sure if Levi has actually followed in his uncles' steps”Oi_

Which he hadn’t.

It’s only been a month; his face is now out there in the world for people to see as well as Erens’. News anchors have been contacting him day after day to get the latest scoop, as well as to go as far as to show up to his home unannounced to get an interview with him.

Thankfully he had an uncle who would do nothing but protect his nephew and added extra security in for both him and his partner.

Also, within that month, Eren had convinced his mother into divorcing his father, and succeeded in the process. She was currently waiting for a date that was convenient for both her and Grisha to head down to the courts and sign on the dotted line and she will no long be a Jaeger, but rather her maiden name... Magnolia.

Zeke... The blond-haired baboon, had managed to surprise attack Levi one day when he was least expecting it, resulting a nasty gash on the right side of his face that was deep enough to scar... he almost lost his eye in the process of the scuffle. Although karma did get her way and the idiot was in hospital, bedridden because he thought he was clever driving at stupid speeds during a police chase and totalled his car.

Grisha had been trying to contact Eren, again. But the brunet only ignored him and blocked his number, changed his doctor and sent his father a letter requiring him to no longer contact him anymore as he has broken their family apart and can now lie in the bed he had made.

All was good in their home, Levi sat back on the sofa, searching the web on his laptop and pinning inspiration for his wedding on his Pinterest. He didn’t want the classic ‘white wedding’, since Halloween was coming closer- and the raven loved Halloween- they both, Eren and Levi, agreed to have an autumn wedding.  
With the vibrant oranges, yellows and fiery reds as well as the dark browns, he believed it would be the best wedding season to date. He tapped the top end of his pen against his bottom lip, concentrating as he scrolled through the page, he made a list of what he wanted:

  * Pumpkins
  * Lanterns
  * Candles
  * Any sort of decoration for table centre pieces for the reception (will more than likely stroll through his local home décor shop) mainly in gold



He sighed and put his pen down on the notepad, taking his glasses off and rubbed his temples with his index and middle fingers in circular motions. Who knew planning for a wedding would be this hard? He watched all sorts of videos on YouTube, found different types of DIY’s and even watched that damn ‘Bridezilla’ reality TV show women somehow loved to see to criticise the overly controlling brides to be.

He closed his laptop and sat it on his coffee table along with this pad, pen and glasses and sprawled across the sofa to stretch out his back. He only had a limited time until the month of the spooky season came and he was excited for it, even made a costume in advance before he focused on this ‘ideal wedding’

He heard the front door open and then clicked closed, he looked over and saw Eren toeing off his shoes by the door as he came back from work “hey babe” he greeted “how’s work?”

Eren sighed and ran a hand through his messy amount of hair “it was alright” he said to the raven as he came close so sit by his head “Grisha came to work, bothered Erwin before I had to sort him out”

“What?” Levi sat up from his spot and turned himself around so that he was facing the brunet fully “he can’t keep doing that, he’s going to put your job at risk”

“I know” Eren then placed a hand on the ravens' cheek “how’s wedding planning coming along”

Levi groaned and faceplanted the sofa “It’s difficult” he mumbled “We’ve got ‘til next month to finish the colour scheme, plan the layout of both reception and alter, find places for said things and then overall...” he gasped “Bridesmaids and Groomsmen, how the fuck could I forget about that?”

Eren pulled the smaller man onto his lap and held onto him tightly before he had a mental breakdown “there, there” he pats his back “We have some people who are more than thrilled to being them” 

“Oh really? Who?” Levi asks as he pulled back, face to face with his soon-to-be husband.

”Well you’ve got Mikasa, Krista, Sasha, Hanji and maybe Annie, if she agrees to it, as the Bridesmaids. Then we’ve got horse-face, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir and if you want Erwin too” Eren listed off the names to the raven sat on his lap.

Levi pondered for a moment “that’s actually a good idea” he said getting off the brunet making him whine in the process of interrupted cuddle time “should we... I don’t know... host a small little gathering”

“A gathering?” Eren repeated lifting a brow at the raven “you mean a small non-alcoholic dinner party in our house to give them the news?” he asked.

Levi nodded, although wasn’t happy about the non-alcoholic part, he wasn’t allowed to drink any while he was on his medication “throw them in a group chat, tell them we’re having a dinner party and I'm not taking no as an answer!” he demanded, earning a laugh from the brunet.

“Fine, fine I will” he told him pulling out his phone and preparing a group chat.

~~~

Eren has created the group chat: Dinner Party

Jean: WTF is this Jaeger?  
Eren: As the header says horse-face.  
Krista: A dinner party? Are we going to have a dinner party at your place Eren?! Omg this is so exciting!!  
Eren: Yes, we are, Levi suggested it.  
Ymir: What for? There must be something to be having dinner over?  
Sasha: Dinner? Is Levi making dinner? If so... Yes, I will not turn down his cooking!  
Connie: You never even had anything Levi made before!  
Sasha: Eren has told me how good his cooking is! I trust his belly!  
Annie: I wouldn’t mind going, depends on what day it is

Eren looked up from his phone to Levi “what day are we having this?” he asked.

“tomorrow” Levi told him “better sooner than later, plus I want to go to the shop and buy as much meat as I can since Sasha will be attending”

Eren: Defiantly tomorrow.  
Jean: Why tomorrow?! Isn’t this too soon?!  
Mikasa: You shouldn’t question my cousin; he plans things a day before anything else. Besides, you weren’t complaining when we went out to The Underground a few months back.  
Jean: That was to drink!  
Eren: We won't be having alcohol during dinner.  
Jean: WTF, why not?!  
Hanji: Grumpy’s got medication, he’s not allowed to drink alcohol until his prescription has ended.  
Jean: Oh. Wait, what’s wrong with him?  
Eren: Don’t ask. He won't like it if I told you.  
Jean: I’d be more afraid if he ended up killing me if you did.  
Hanji: He will! Hahaha!!!  
Erwin: So, what time tomorrow would you all like us to come Eren? Some of us still work rather late.  
Levi: Turn up or don’t eyebrows, I don’t give a shit.  
Mikasa: Speak of the devil and he shall appear.  
Levi: Fuck off wannabe Xena! Also, if you’re not all here by 5PM I will hunt you all down and drag your asses here, I'm not taking no for an answer so you better be here on time!  
Sasha: I can’t wait to see what you’ve cooked!!  
Krista: I think this’ll be lovely, a nice dinner with friends and something non-alcoholic is pure bliss.  
Levi: I’m glad you think so, and FYI, Sasha... No hogging all the meat to yourself, I'm buying enough for EVERYONE to share.  
Jean: Yeah potato-girl, sharing is caring you black-hole!  
Sasha: Hey! It’s not my fault I appreciate food more than you guys do!  
Levi: Also, Jean, stop being nosey. My reason for taking medication is a need to know basis. Also, Hanji, shut the fuck up you shitty-four-eyes, no one needs to know what’s wrong with me.  
Jean: Noted.  
Hanji: Oh, come one sweetie! You know I only say it because I care~  
Levi: You never shut your trap when asked to, so shut up for once.

~~~

Levi left the chat and closed his phone before getting himself prepared for a late-night shop. It’s not unusual for some grocery shops to be open late into the afternoon, since some people buy a certain item that’ve ran out of or because they just want to re-fill their cupboards or refrigerators.

He tugged on his ankle boots and slipped his arms through the sleeves of his jacket before Eren came up behind and hugged him around the waist and kissed the top of his head “want me to come with?” he asked “wouldn’t want you going alone”

Levi rolled his eyes at his lovers' protectiveness “I'll be fine” he reassured him “I’ve got my trusty bat in the boot of my car just in case” he turned in Erens hold and kissed the tip of his nose, making the brunet scrunch his nose at the light gesture “I’ll be back home in an hour, in one piece. Text me if you want anything while I'm out” he gave him a final kiss before getting out of the brunets’ grip and head towards the door to open it, double checked his pockets for his wallet, phone and keys, before walking out and closing it up behind him.

After reaching his car and getting in, he let out a sigh. Maybe he should have let Eren come with him, because right now, after so many weeks of being inside, he felt anxious. He hasn’t been out on his own for a while, mainly because of the fault of Zeke and his now painfully obvious scar of the blondes' ambush.

He turned the key in the ignition before pulling the gear in reverse and pulled out of the driveway whilst looking behind just in case he didn’t bump into anything, and then put the gear back into drive before driving down the steep hilled road.

\---

As he reached the shop, he parked up and sat there for a minute or two, he didn’t want to be looked at while he was in there, but this was going to be a quick in and out from there...

Well that’s what he told himself.

After gathering his courage, turned the car off and opened the door. He stepped outside into the cool air, it was getting closer to Autumn, and closed his eyes for a moment to feel the cool calm breeze ruffle up his hair before opening them again and shutting the car door behind him and locking it up.

He grabbed a trolley close by, not without wiping down the handle with sanitising wipes first, and pushed it through the parking lot and into the shop.

He grabbed what he saw first within his mental list, although put some items back when he knew he had half of the stuff in his fruit and vegetable garden. As he reached the meat and poultry isle, he grabbed chicken, lamb, beef and gammon joints and put them into his pile of food. He had to make a quick note to himself to get some more bleach and other cleaning supplies as he was running low.

 _"you know, one of these days you’re going to end up with a supply closet like the janitors”_ he remembered Isabel saying during his school days _“don’t give me that look! You know it’s true!”_ he only shook his head and went back to shopping.

Not long after he picked up some things for Eren, I.e. junk food. The raven swore that boy was going to get rotten teeth from the amount of junk he ate and drank.

After finishing his shopping spree, he went to the cashier and got his items tallied up and paid for them, hoping the woman didn’t recognise him. Then took his belongings and pushed his trolley outside and to the back of his car, where he opened the boot and placed them inside before closing it.

So far, so good, there was no one in sight that recognised him and where he wasn’t going to get jumped at any second now.  
Although that didn’t stop him from grabbing his bat and bringing it with him in the front of his car. He rested his forehead against the steering wheel and took a deep breath in, he needed to not get so jumpy when he was on his own. He sat back in his seat and pat his cheeks “snap out of it” he scolded himself “no one’s there to get you”  
He turned the key, turned on the CD player and allowed the air-con to cool his heated body “he’s not here, he can’t get you” he reminded himself before pulling out of his spot and heading home.

\---

“need help babe?” Eren asked the raven as he came through the front door with multiple bags on his arms “feel like you’re going to lose your arms from those things” he got out of his spot and walked over to the smaller male, taking a few bags from him and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek “where do you want them?” he asked as he moved towards the kitchen.

“Just on the kitchen side” Levi said as he took off his shoes “You have the joints of meat; those will more than likely need cooking over tonight and tomorrow morning”

Eren placed the bags down carefully and took out the contents from within them and placed them on the side before taking the empty bags and putting them in one another to add to their collection of bag-ception. He looked towards Levi, who was now standing beside him and eyed the meat “four joints of meat? How much are we spoiling these guys?” he playfully asked.

Levi rolled his eyes “Told you we needed plenty of it if Sasha’s going to be attending. Just remind me to dish her dinner last” he heard as Eren chuckled and they placed all of their shopping in their appropriate places.

\---

It was the next morning, Levi and Eren woke to Kenny’s whimpers at their bedroom door, the raven rolled his eyes and sat up in his bed “alright Kenny, calm yourself boy” he swung his legs over the side of his bed, slipped on his comfy slippers and stood up. He rubbed sleep from his eye as he made his way to the bedroom door, opened it and allowed Kenny to run out before him, he looked over to the brunet, who was still tucked up under the covers “coffee?” he asked him earning a nod from him as he lightly shook his head “get out of bed lazy ass, you’ve got to be somewhere today” he told him as he walked through the hallway.

He stood in the kitchen, both cup of tea and mug of coffee prepared as he opened the back door for Kenny to run outside to bother Steele, and Gomez flew out to do his daily business. He felt Erens’ arms wrap around his waist and pull him close to his warm body, he leaned his head back and Erens lips ghosted over his for a morning kiss “ew, morning breath” Eren chuckled before kissing him anyway.

They stood there, warm beverages in hand as they sat out in the morning sun on their porch, Kenny ran around like a normal energetic dog would and Steele chased after, his hooves stomping on the ground as he did. Gomez was still out of sight; no doubt was waiting for his prey for breakfast.

Eren yawned as he stretched his arms above his head and looked at the time and groaned “I’ve gotta get ready to go” he sluggishly stood from his spot and leaned down to kiss the top of Levi’s head “I won't be long, roughly an hour at least, then we’ll sit and talk about wedding planning more”

Levi hummed and sipped his tea “sounds good” he tilted his head back and got another kiss from the brunet.  
Then Eren moved and went back inside to change.

\---

“Are you certain this is what you want?” a clerk asked from behind the counter.

“Yes, I believe this would make him very happy” Eren told the Clerk as he handed over the small bag of ashes to them, he made sure to take out another small amount for the next appointment he was going to make with a Tattoo parlour down the road.

The clerk nodded “Okay then” they placed a form on the top of the glass surface “please sign the name, address, your phone number and ring size on here, there’s also style and colour. Please read carefully before ticking the boxes and when you’re done, we’ll start with your ring process” they then left to allow Eren to fill the sheet.

 **Name:** Levi Ackerman  
**Address:** 104 Maria Street, Shinganshina  
**Phone Number:** xxx-xxx-xxx  
**Ring Size:** J (15.61mm)  
**Style (choose from either of these boxes)**  
**Aqeeq []  
Unique []   
Hammerhead finish []   
Diamond channel** **[** / **]**  
**Colour:** Blue/green represent the birth month of May, Emerald Agate

He read through and ticked the boxes carefully and when he was finished, the Clerk came back, picked up his sheet and he handed the pen back to them “Thank you Mr Jaeger for choosing us to do this for you, we’ll see to it that your ring would be completed within the next week”

Eren nodded to them and handed them the money over for his deposit before leaving the building. His phone dinged in his pocket and he pulled it out and looked at the message he received; he had a tracking number to check the progress for his ring for his Raven-haired fiancé.

He felt so happy to be doing this for Levi, although he felt a bit scummy for touching Kuchels’ ashes without the ravens' approval. But this was to make him happy, to have something so unique and one of a kind just for him.

As Eren walked, he looked through many wedding shops windows, just browsing seeing the many frilly, puffy and form fitting wedding dresses along with the sleek and tailored fitted suits. He wondered if Levi was going to wear a suit, or would Mikasa force him into a dress since he had the figure of a woman because of his large hips and tiny waist, either way, Eren knew Levi would look beautiful either way.

He came close to the parlour, but quickly shot a text over to the raven.

Eren: If I asked for you to describe your mother in any way, what comes to your mind?  
Levi: Wow, that’s quite the question. Uh, I’d say that she was rather bright, and would always smell like freshly bloomed flowers during the season of spring, she also baked the best cupcakes, you know the ones you’d sometimes steal with the chocolate chips and the mini Victorian sponge cupcakes with the rich vanilla frosting?  
Eren: Hey, can’t help but feed a growing child!  
Levi: A greedy child more like it. She also liked pairing the cakes with the nicest teas.  
Eren: So that’s why you like tea.  
Levi: My mother encouraged it, also coffee makes me depressed so never give me anything coffee related.  
Eren: Dully noted.  
Levi: What’s with this anyways?  
Eren: It’s a secret. I’ll be back home soon, just doing this last errand and I’ll be back giving you all the hugs.  
Levi: Sappy sod.

Eren chuckled as he read the text and entered the parlour and moved over to the main desk, a girl with silver-blond hair looked over the top, her spectacles reflected the light off of them “can I help you?” She asked the brunet.

“I’m here to make an appointment with someone who can tattoo with ashes” he told the woman.

She sucked her bottom lip, her lip ring poking out as she messed with it between her teeth, she tapped away on the computer “I have an opening with Michael, he’s the only one here to deals with ash tattoos, in two days?” She suggested “although that also depends on what you want done”

“Is it possible to speak with him?” The brunet asks “it’s better to describe what I want for my fiancé”

She shrugged her shoulders “Sure” she called out for the man and from one of the booths a tall dark-haired male came up towards the desk.

“Hey” he greeted “What is it that you want doing?” He asked.

“Something that’ll help capture the fond memories of my fiancé’s mother” Eren said to him.

The man’s brows lifted in interest “right this way” he gestured with a hand to the sofas “I’ll be back in a moment with a pen and paper”

Eren moved to the leather sofa and sat down as he waited for the tattooist to return.

—

Levi looked up from his notepad when he heard the front door opening and closing “welcome home babe” he greeted and watched as Eren moved through the living-room “tough day?” He asked and he moved himself so that he was lying down on the sofa. He parted his legs so that the brunet could lie between them and rest his head on top of his chest.  
The raven combed his fingers through the brunets' long mass of hair as he sighed in content “I may have gotten you an appointment with a tattoo parlour” he mumbled.  
“Oh?” The raven asked, still combing out the stubborn nots that formed within the strands.  
“Yeah. Also, don’t get angry- but- I may have gotten someone to use your mother’s ashes for your tattoo”  
Levi stopped with his task “…Oh” he quietly said.  
Eren turned his head so that he was resting his chin on the raven's chest “you’re not mad, are you?” He asked, slightly panicking “I know I should have asked before doing but I really wanted to do something special for you”  
Levi’s eyes softened slightly and a small smile made itself known “I’m not angry or mad” he told the brunet “although, I am slightly upset that you gathered my mother’s ashes on your own accord instead of asking for my permission” his brows knitted as he tilted his head to the side.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I wanted to do something special for you” Eren explained.  
Levi covered his mouth as he chuckled “that’s very thoughtful of you” he said to the brunet. He used his free hand to rest against the brunet's cheek, Eren instantly leaned into it and nuzzled his cheek against the ravens' palm.  
“I only thought, what was best for you” Eren muttered as his eyes fluttered closed “you’ve already done so much for others, it’s time you got something given back in return”  
Levi could only hum in agreement as he used his other hand to rest against the brunet's other cheek and guided him towards himself for a kiss.

-

The sound of pots clattering about filled the silence in the kitchen as Levi cooked, so far he has done all five meats, was waiting for the vegetables to simmer and steam in his little tower veggie steamer, his potatoes were in a rather large pot boiling away in some water that he lightly salted and he also had some Yorkshire puddings, some potatoes he cut in half and glazed over with honey and parsnips sat in the oven cooking away.  
He washed the pots he had already used and dried them right after before placing them back in their designated places within the kitchen before grabbing a cook book and opening it up to prepare dessert.  
Eren came up from behind him and caged the raven in his arms “don’t you think dinner is enough? We don’t have to give them dessert too you know” he kissed along his exposed shoulder and up his neck before nipping at the ravens ear lobe with his canine.  
“I’d rather people leave here with a full stomach, than crave more than they can chew” he reached back and tapped the brunet on the back of the head “you’re also a bad influence, stop trying to distract me while I’m cooking”  
Eren hummed “technically, you’re not cooking” one of the brunets hands slid under the frilly pink apron and up his shirt, touching his soft skin along with his still toned body before pinching one of his nipples, making the raven freeze in place “we could do something else while we wait for people to arrive”  
“I-I have food to prepare” Levi muttered out, feeling Eren teased his already hardened bud as the brunet kiss, nipped and sucked any exposed flesh on his neck and shoulder he could get his mouth on while his other hand palmed over his slowly hardening member.  
“We can always do it in the kitchen” Eren whispered huskily in his ear, making the raven shudder.  
“That’s disgusting” Levi breathed out “you don’t fuck where you- Ah!... prepare food”  
“Then it’s settled then” he picked Levi up off the floor, earning a yelp from the raven-haired male, and sling him over his shoulder “bedroom it is”  
“Dammit Eren!” Levi yelled as his started hitting Erens back “put me down!”  
He could only laugh as he walked over to their room with Levi’s protesting.

-

Eren collapsed on top of Levi, their hot naked bodies slicked with sweat as they gradually came down from their highs “like I said” Levi started, his voice hoarse from the panting and moaning he had been doing “terrible fucking influence” he slapped the brunet on the back of the head, earning a chuckle from him.  
“You love me though” came the sassy reply.  
Levi hummed “to some extent”  
“Oi!” Levi could only chuckle as he pats the brunets head.  
“Get off me you heavy log, we’ve got two hours until they arrive. I still have dessert to finish” he looked over to the clock and widened his eyes slightly at the time “scratch that, an hour. I’ve got to get food finished up now”  
“Five more minutes” came the muffled reply.  
Levi slapped the back of his head “no, now. I swear if any of my food cremated while you went on like a rampid rabbit, I won’t be happy with you and will only serve you vegetables for dinner” he threatened.  
Eren only whined at that and started kissing his neck “fine, tend to the food. But I still want extras”  
The raven could only tut at him before the brunet finally moved his larger body off his own, a cold draft made him shiver slightly as it replaced the heat. As he sat up and grabbed his boxers, with Eren being his needy self, he heard a ‘ding’ from downstairs followed along with Kennys’ barking “meats done” he declared as he clothed himself.  
He stood up and slipped his feet into his slippers “also, since you like being a pain, you’ve got table duty”  
Eren groaned and dramatically threw himself back onto the bed “why do I have to lay the table? It’s like you allowed Mütter to take over the household”  
Levi clicked his tongue “Tante is a lovely woman, stop being over dramatic” he leaned over and kissed the brunet's cheek “if you do it, I’ll make your favourite” he bargained.  
Eren hummed, thinking it over “jam tart, custard and vanilla ice cream?” He asked, earning a nod from the raven “deal!” He jumped out of bed, dressed himself before running out of the bedroom, the thudding as he stomped through the hallway echoed back into the bedroom as Levi chuckled away to himself.  
“He’s so easy to please”

-

It’s was closing in to 5PM, Levi added finishing touches to his dining room table. Each little piece of paper he had Eren print out were rolled up and tied with a piece of burnt orange ribbon to stand out against the tan coloured scrolls.  
His table was extended out so that he could seat himself, Eren, as well of their friends. Decorated with a burlap table runner contrasting against the dark wood of the table, a small black tray sat in the middle with a small milk tin with some fake clippings of wheat sat inside as well as a white and orange fake squash and a couple of autumn leaves sat inside.  
A couple of candles sat opposite the Center piece and were lit giving off the scent of spiced apples and cinnamon so it went along with the already musky earth scent his home already had. Eren had placed down placemats and coasters were in their designated places in dull shades of brown, yellow, orange and red and sat on top were white plates with golden patterns engraved into them. Cutlery was cleaned and polished and placed in their respective order that made the Raven-haired man happy.  
After eyeing his table a bit longer, Levi pulled out his phone from his pocket, snapped a picture and shared it on his socials before pocketing it again. He felt proud in his and Eren presentation of the colourful table and moved back into the kitchen. As he prepared a fresh pot of tea the doorbell rang “Eren!” He called out “could you answer the door please”  
He heard the shuffling of the brunet's feet against the floor, then the door opening and Kenny’s whimpers as multiple voices greeted them at the door. As he steeped the tea in the hot water, the raven grabbed a tray that leaned against his selection of wooden chopping boards and staked teacups and saucers onto it in their own little towers before moving back to the dining area and moved around the table, placing them down before going back into the kitchen.  
“For someone who’s had a scuffle, you seem to be doing alright” Levi flinched at his cousins works and turned from his spot in front of his tea pot and stared at her.  
He saw as her brows furrowed, the last time he saw her was the day of the incident. She did call and text multiple times asking to come and see him, but being the stubborn man that he was, Levi refused to allow her to see him at his most vulnerable. He knew Eren kept her up to date on how he was feeling, even counted the many times when the raven would make a shit joke here and there when he was in pain. Still that didn’t help ease his baby cousins worry for him.  
“Yeah well, got to keep myself occupied since I’m not working at the moment” he waved her off “go sit your ass down, I’m about to plate up your meals”  
-  
There was light chatter around the table, mainly it was to do with the cool breeze of the autumn air that now greeted Shinganshina. Some hated it, some loved it, although for both the brunet and raven, they just felt more excited about the pumpkin carving they were going to be doing as well as spooking up their home a bit more. That and all the Halloween movies they were going to binge watch for hours on end.  
“So what are we really here for?” Jean asks as he cut away at his meat “this is the first time some of us have been here, so there must be a reason”  
“Now, now horsy” Eren teased the two-toned haired man “be patient, thought your breed was good at that”  
“Eren” Levi warned “don’t start a fight at the table. Otherwise no pudding for you” he heard as gasped slightly at that “and Jean” he pointed his knife at the man “don’t be pushy and antagonise him, this is still my house so I have every right to kick your ass and make you eat with the animals”  
Jean huffed and muttered how it was unfair that he was getting a more severe punishment that the brunet was.  
As Levi finished his last bite and placed his cutlery down onto the plate, he rested his elbows on top of the table and entwined his fingers together “if you look in front of you, you’ll have a scroll each, pick them up and un-roll them. I swear if anyone of you scream, I’ll bitch slap you into next week”  
“It wouldn’t be Levi if there wasn’t any sort of violence” Mikasa muttered.  
He sat back in his chair, tea in hand, as he watched them all untie the ribbons around their pieces of paper. He pointed a look towards Hanji as they made a squeak “really?” She asked “you want us as this?” She flapped her paper about.  
“I wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble if I didn’t want you all to become my bridesmaids and groomsmen” Levi shrugged his shoulders.  
“Maid of honour?” Mikasa questioned  
“Mhm” nodded at her “so will you?” He asked. He saw as she buried half of her face into her scarf and nod, the tips of her ears flushed red as she agreed to the proposal.  
He chuckled and smiled warmly at them all “Thank you, all of you”

-

Winds howled against the windows in early hours of the morning, the sky still dark making the room darker than it usually is. He couldn’t sleep, after having that nightmare he wasn’t willing to fall back to sleep only for it to happen again, so he sat downstairs, laptop on his crossed legs, as he typed away on his keyboard ordering décor for his reception.  
The brunet was snoring away in their bedroom, he did offer the raven to keep him company so that he could ease him to sleep again, but Levi decided that five hours of sleep was enough and told Eren to go back to sleep as he had work in the morning.  
With Gomez lurched on his shoulder as he clicked and typed as well as drink his rather large cup of tea, Levi wondered just what his wedding would finally look like. He asked his uncle to use the castle as the reception, but still yet received a response from the drug lord “fucking useless” he muttered under his breath as he reached over for his phone, he looked through his contacts and called his uncle instead, he’s not waiting forever for the greying old fat to respond.

“Do you know what time it is brat?”  
“I’m well aware”  
His uncle sighed “bad dream?”  
“Maybe”  
“Brat, don’t test me. I’m a busy man, what do you want?”  
“Confirmation on using the castle as my reception” he sighed “and if you have anything for me to keep myself occupied with”  
“Yes, you can use the damn thing” he could tell his uncle was frustrated with him right now, it’s his own fault for making the raven wait for a week without a response “there’s not much you can do around here either, just shipping and money counting”  
Levi sat back in his sofa “I do hope you know how to use your maths properly, remember that one time you thought eight meant two?”  
“Hey, give me some slack kid. The sheet that school gave you was badly printed, I even had to use a pair of glasses to see that shit”  
“Uh huh” he said, not believing his uncles excuse, fair enough he had to wear glasses for it, hell even Levi does from time to time, living in the slums wasn’t the best place due to dirt and tiny shards finding an easier way of getting to the eyes surface and pretty much blinding people “well, since I’m not needed, I’ll go back to finding other things to please my bored mind”  
“Is this you guilt tripping me?” His uncle asked “fine, I’ll give you something to do, you insufferable twat. Get changed and meet me at the docks, you get to do some heavy lifting, bring the dog too, he’ll do good being a guard”  
Levi shrugged his shoulders “Alright” then ended the call, he didn’t need to say buy to his uncle, just a simple ‘Alright’ was enough.  
-  
The phone buzzed on the bedside table, screen lightening up as it lit the room in its blue glow. A hand reached over, feeling around the table before grabbing the device, accepting the call and bringing it to their ear.  
“Levi?” The brunet yawned as he answered “why’re you calling? You’re only downstairs”  
Levi chucked on the other end “I’m afraid not babe” he told him “I’m with Kenny, I couldn’t sleep last night and asked him to find me something to do” he could hear in the background as Kenny shouted “more like demanded!”  
He pulled his phone away from him for a moment, squinting his eyes at the bright light as he checked the time “what the fuck” he whispered out before placing the phone back to his ear “Levi, it’s five in the morning, I don’t work til twelve. When will you be back, cause it’s actually lonely without you at home”  
He could hear Levi try not to laugh at his pouty attitude “Is that all?” He asked “isn’t there anything else other than that you miss me?”  
“Yeah, my future husband isn’t here for me to hold, you know how much I love being the bigger spoon” being the bigger spoon always lead to fucking. Eren could hear as Levi grumbled and mutter “well sign me the fuck up” making the brunet smirk “if you come home now, I’ll make you French toast”  
“Just because I’m French, doesn’t mean I like French toast” Levi muttered.  
“Oh shut up, you love French toast” he laughed getting a confirmation from the raven “hurry home baby, this bed’s too large for me to sleep in”  
-  
After closing the front door behind him, Levi took the collar, harness and leash off of Kenny, hung his coat, beanie and scarf up as well as take his boots off by the door. He rushed past the confused looking Doberman as he took the stairs two steps at a time to reach the upper floor and speed walked to his and Erens bedroom.  
Jumper came off, followed by his shirt, then his pants were unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped as the tugged them down and struggled the pull them off from around his ankles. He hopped from one foot to the other as he pulled his socks off and finally discarded his last item of clothing before jumping onto the bed and crawl his way over to the brunet, who lied there waiting for the ravens arrival.  
“That’s the quickest I’ve seen you strip” Eren teased as he pulled the cover open to allow the raven to slip under and bury the front of his cold body against heated flesh. Levi’s arm and leg caged him into an icy grip.  
Eren covered them both over and wrapped the raven up in his arms to warm him up “I’m freezing my balls off, I knew you would be in bed still, so I took the quick strip for naked cuddles” he buried his face against the brunets chest, taking in his natural musky scent, humming in pleased tone as he was finally back home with his lover.  
Eren chuckled and kissed the top of his head “welcome home, my little raven” he rubbed Levi’s naked back, warming him up until they fell sleep in each other’s arms.  
-  
The clicking of heels and dress shoes moved through busy streets. He didn’t understand why it had to be today to do ‘dress shopping’ he would rather be back at home, in bed and enjoying his tall lovers embrace on his day off from work. Besides, he was going to make his own clothing anyway so what was the point?!  
“Mikasa~” Levi whined “why are you taking me dress shopping when I’m a fucking guy?!”  
“Dress shopping, suit shopping, it’s all the fucking same and you’re going to enjoy wearing nice things while we drink free champagne” Mikasa argued as she legitimately dragged him by his wrist into one of the many large wedding dress shops in Shinganshina.  
The doorbell rang upon their arrival, alerting the clerks within, as soon as their small group consisting of just Mikasa, Hanji and himself got in, they were instantly greeted.  
“Hello there, how are we all today?” The blond haired woman asked, a smile plastered on her face.  
“We’re looking for a specific dress, we’re hoping you would be able to use your expert knowledge in helping us” Hanji explained.  
“Oh yes” the woman nodded “so who’s the lucky lady?” She looked between both raven and brunet women.  
“Actually” Mikasa said pulling Levi forward “this lucky guy is the one getting married”  
He was unamused, the woman looked slightly disturbed by a man wanting to buy a dress for himself instead of her usual customers “I’m disturbed by this as well” he told her “could have made my own, but no, my shitty cousin preferred I went dress shopping” he clicked his tongue, fuck this troublesome errand.  
The woman shook her head “well, I must say we don’t really get a lot of men looking for dresses, it’s usually the woman. But not to worry!” She clasped her hands together “we will make it our number one priority to find you your dream dress”  
Levi rolled his eyes, he would have preferred the woman to turn him down, would make his life a lot more easier. He allowed himself he tugged along as they were escorted towards the back where he was eventually let go and then had to follow the woman to the many dress displays and racks.  
“So tell me” she started “what’s your ideal style? We have form fitting, loose fitting, sleeved and sleeveless” she listed off.  
Levi thought it over, never had he ever thought about a particular style to go from, damn women’s clothes were too complicated “got any corsets?” He asked. It may be out of the blue, but he had always wanted to try out a proper steel boned corset that didn’t feel like it was going to stab him in the armpit.  
He followed the woman over to a specific clothing rack that had multiple corsets hanging on clothing hangers. They were all white, either had ruffles, sleeves or bows decorating the edges as well as some sort of design embroidered into it. He sighed, it was quite obvious he wasn’t going to find what he ideally envisioned in his mind on hangers.  
“Is everything alright?” The woman asked, pulling a few corsets off the rack, she was going off what she could see with Levi. He was on the dark side, sure. A bit rough around the edges and sharp, also with that scar that now started to show from the badly applied concealer, she decided on the softer looking corsets that would contrast with his more feminine features she saw upon his face.  
She wasn’t going to deny this particular customer wasn’t handsome, she was actually quite envious of his partner who was going to be wed to him. When she saw that he wasn’t doing any sort of movements, she became nervous, was he okay? Does he not like what he sees?  
He cleared his throat and blinked “have you ever had to attend to a customer who rather wear something that’s not… white?” He asked, he turned his gaze towards her. Piercing gunmetal blue eyes stared at her in his most relaxed look he could give, softening the eyes and giving a small smile that he could muster to the stranger “because, to be honest with you, white is particularly boring. It’s bland and it’s blinding. It remind me too much of Christ wedding and purity, and honey I ain’t pure in the slightest nor will I be entering a church” he chuckled at that, holy hells upon earth is he losing the plot.  
She stood there for a moment “we have actually dealt with a few women who preferred wearing blacks instead of whites to a church” she admitted “although I don’t think we have corsets of that kind”  
“Fair enough” the raven told her “if you have a plain one with no sort of designs or frills, I can easily spruce it up in my own accord”  
She could only sigh, of course he would be that type, they did offer customisations for a certain amount, although that only depended on the buyer and the materials that needed to be used to finish the overall design “let’s just try these on you, then we can talk about the other option”  
-  
He stood there, looking in the mirror at himself, frills really didn’t do too well for him. When he went and showed his cousin and his ‘friend’ he felt nothing but embarrassment when all Hanji could do was laugh “you’re a fucking asshole” he sighed out, covering his face with his hand “this is supposed to be comforting, not embarrassing”  
“I-I’m sorry” Hanji wheezed out “But you and frills?! Pfffft!” Hanji pulled out her phone and took a quick snap and sent it over to Eren before the smaller male could do anything “you look like a Barbie really to stab someone!”  
“Who’s to say I wasn’t going to” He grit his teeth, if this loud twat didn’t shut up, he was going to shove his size six down her throat.  
“This frightens me” Mikasa admitted “frills don’t suit you, by the looks of it the corset doesn’t too”  
“I don’t have tits Mika” he gestured to the lack of boobage “if I did, that would be concerning” he turned in his spot and moved back to the changing rooms in a huff, fuck frills, fuck dress shopping and fuck not being able to be with his fiancé.  
-  
Eren: No! Baby! What they do to you?! All these frills, bows and fucking girly fabrics doesn’t suit you at all! You look like a cake topping. Not a heavy metal, skull crushing badass rocker! Where’s the studs? The tatted lace? And omfg the jacket, the fucking leather jacket?!  
Levi could only laugh at the brunets rambling, he was adorable and knew what the raven liked best and he was right, he did look like a god damn cake topping.  
Levi: It’s horrifying Eren. They have me try on these frilly things, trying to pair up puffy skirts, SKIRTS EREN, SKIRTS. I don’t want a skirt, trousers, maybe or even a pair of shorts. But Mikasa said to try it out, I might like what I see, but all I see is cake toppers!  
Eren: *gasp* No! That will do no good for my husband to be! If you want to rock the studs and skulls look, then fucking rock that look! This is our wedding day babe, you put it straight, tell them you want to leave and then drag them to that nice Alternative goth shop, you know the one with the raven skull jewellery set we saw? Go in that one, I’m certain they will have something in there that will be much better for your taste, and you wouldn’t have to buy a stupid amount for it either.  
Levi couldn’t help but sway side to side, feeling so loved up by his supporting fiancé.  
Levi: Fuck… I love you. We’re going to have such an unusual but fucking killer wedding.  
Eren: Well, with your creative mind, amazing decorating skills and my witty banter, we’ll get through this whole thing in one swing.  
Eren:… P.S I love you too xxxxxx  
Levi beamed at the little kisses at the end. Eren was such a sweetheart and loving partner the raven could ever ask for. He pocketed his phone and threw his shirt one before he had to be caged into another one of those cages of frills and moved out of the dressing room. Hanji and Mikasa still sat on the sofa talking away and only noticed Levi as he walked past them to go to the exit.  
“Levi! Where are you going?! You still have more things to try on!” Mikasa asked as he ran to catchup to him, Hanji following close behind.  
“Find yourselves dresses to try on. I’m heading down the street for what I want. Also don’t forget it’s Autumn still, wear wine reds or burnt umber… actually no, brown doesn’t go well with your skin complexion, try boysenberry, not the fruit, the colour shade. It’s dark, but it’s nice” he reached out and pats her cheek “try not get too pissed while looking, don’t want Tante worry her little socks off about a drunk Mika returning home”  
Mikasa swat his hand away “what’re you doing then?” She asked  
“What my fiancé suggested” he told her “goth shop” he heard as she signed as he exited the building. He might have not found what he was looking for in there, but Mikasa and Hanji sure will.  
-  
He returned home after a god awful amount of time with looking. Dumping his bags down on the floor, not bothering with picking them back up just yet, he toed off his shoes and hung his jacket up. He saw as Gomez flew over to him and landed on his shoulder, he hadn’t seen the bird for the past few days, it was pretty obvious he was enjoying his time outside more before the winter approached.  
He scratched the puffed out feathered chest and he walked up to his bedroom, hoping Eren would still be in bed when he arrived. As he stepped into the room, there he was, sat up in bed, typing away on the laptop with a large cup of coffee at his side while Kenny curled up on his other on the bed.  
“You look rather cozy” he stated as he sat on the edge of the bed “hope your day was better than mine. I had to drive both Hanji and Mikasas’ drunk asses home when I got back to that wedding shop”  
Eren closed the laptop, tapped Kenny to move and lifted the covers up to let Levi in. Levi moved Gomez off his shoulder and sat him on Kennys back before crawling into bed and curling up against Erens side and rested his head up on his chest. Eren covered themselves over and combed his fingers through the soft raven coloured hair “todays was actually stressful” he admitted “someone at work fucked up on prints, another with merchandise and another with price and stock charts” he played with the multiple piercings around his ear “Erwin had me back up files with my work, back up your photos regarding the Petra incident and even had me back up statements along with verbal recordings. Looks like someone’s trying to start shit when we’re just about to chill down”  
“Things aren’t going to be any easier you know” Levi stated as he nuzzled his cheek on the brunets chest “there’s always going to be that one out of hand company or person who wants to try their best at breaking a company down. Unfortunately for us, it would be ours, I am the companies prized possession… ew sounds like I’m a prized overgrown pumpkin in a contest” he heard Erens chuckles as he head moved up and down “nice to see i made you laugh”  
“You’re adorable” Eren said as he kissed the top of his head “although, still pretty mad about the frilly corset shit”  
Levi sat up and straddled Erens hips “you don’t want to know how much shit I had to go through to be squeezed into those fucking things” he started “zips nipped my side so much that I’ll have bruises upon bruises for days, fucking laces tightened so tight to sit on my damn chest properly felt like they broken or rib, I was more afraid of the fucking boning to snap and stab me in the damn heart. Why are women’s clothing such fucking death traps”  
Erens hands sat upon his waist, circling his thumbs into his sides “well, I do hope you found what you wanted”  
Levi smirked “went to that that lovely shop you recommended” he leaned down and captured the brunet's lips with his “may have treated myself to that lovely raven skull jewellery set. Kinda got a couple jackets for us both too, as well as some New Rocks because those boots are to die for”  
“Mmm. Matching jackets? Can’t wait to wear mine, we can walk around all matchingy like a soppy love couple” he kissed Levi’s cheek, then along his neck “think we should get a chopper? Ride that beast through the streets like we own a motorcycle gang?”  
Levi snorted “That actually sounds badass” he leaned back “not long until we’re official. So, what will it be Eren? Jaeger or Ackerman?” he asked, they didn’t really get the chance to finally agree on the final name, Levi didn’t mind being a Jaeger, although Eren Rather Levi kept his last name due to the fact that the Jaegers were all messed in the head, his words not Levis.  
The brunet hummed “I wouldn’t mind being an Ackerman” he rested their foreheads together “Since being around your family for so long, being officially part of it sounds much better”  
“you were already officially part of the Ackerman family” Levi told him as he rested his palm against the brunets cheek “If you want Ackerman as your last name, then you do that sweetie, I won’t stop you and your determined mind” he gave him a quick peck on the tip of his nose “all I care about, is just us being finally married. Then we can think more about our future together”  
-  
Early morning rolled in; the birds chirped outside as the sun barely broke above the treeline in the distance. Feet padded through the hallway of the Ravens home to reach the bedroom door, knocked three times before entering.  
A bundle was curled up in the large bed, sleeping and snorting softly away. The sound of a teacup and saucer tapped against the bedside table, making the bundle flinch and squirm slightly in their little cocoon of soft covers and pillows.  
“Levi” a soft voice spoke out “Levi honey, it’s six in the morning, we’ve got to get you ready for your big day”  
Levis’ eyes fluttered open, he looked over and saw that his aunt was in his room, sat on the edge of his bed. Her brunet hair pulled back into its bun while she was bundled up in her fluffy baby pink dressing gown and slippers. He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and shuffled about until he was sat up in his bed, he yawned and stretched his arms above his head.  
“Guten Morgen Tante” He greeted and looked over to the bedside table “you made me tea?” he asked, earning a nod from the woman “Danke Tante” he reached over and held the teacup by the rim before bringing it over and taking a sip from it. He hummed, it was still warm and was the best way to wake up to.  
Carla giggled and pat his leg “anything for you Mein kleiner Engel” she stood up from her spot and smoothed down her night clothes “I’ve made some pancakes for breakfast and a pot of Irish Breakfast Tea to go with it” she informed him, Levi nodded his head and watched as she left his bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack so that she could hear him if he wanted anything, Such a caring woman.  
He placed his cup down on its saucer, grabbed the laptop from the little shelf under the table and sat it on his lap before starting it up.  
As soon as he logged onto his laptop, a call notification showed up on the screen, he accepted it and saw as Erens face filled his screen “Guten Morgen Eren” He greeted.  
“Bonjour Levi” Eren greeted back. His mop of hair was sticking up from all sides of his head, yet his vibrant coloured eyes still stood out despite it being the early hours of the morning “Did Mutter wake you up?” he asked as he yawned.  
Levi chuckled “yeah, she woke me up with a cup of tea, also made pancakes for breakfast too”  
Eren scoffed “Wow! Totally not fair! I love her pancakes!”  
Levi chuckled, his love for his soon-to-be-husbands childishness never falters “maybe if you’re a good boy, she can make you some” he promised him, earning a beaming smile from the brunet “Do you have anything planned before midday?” he asked as he sipped his tea, god was morning tea the best.  
Eren nodded “Yep. I have a hair appointment at ten, I’ve got to pick up the rings at eleven and then I've got to make sure I'm all dressed up nicely for you before one in the afternoon” he sighed “I can’t believe we’re getting married today” he rubbed at his eyes “feel like a dream”  
Levi smiled at him; It didn’t feel real through all of his preparations. But now today was the day, it’s all hit him like a tonne of bricks and he was excited, but nervous at the same time “Well, today’s the day” he declared as he placed his empty cup down “Final preparations, last bit of decorating and a lot of pampering before the event” he ruffled his hair, yeah a lot of pampering and a deep wash sounds nice “well, It’s now seven in the morning, don’t know how that happened, guess that’s what happens when you’re busy and not paying attention to your surroundings”  
“or it’s because you have such a good-looking husband to ogle at for hours and never get tired of him” Eren wiggled his brows, so god damn cheesy.  
“Cute” Levi said before flipping him the finger “get out of bed lazy ass, get washed, dressed and think about what music you want to deafen people with for the DJ”  
Eren chuckled and gave him a mock salute “Aye, aye captain Levi sir”  
Levi could only shake his head as he smirked at the childish brunet “you adorable bastard”   
-  
People rushed around preparing for the last few minutes they had left, not even the soothing music they had on in the background could keep people from being frantic.  
Levi sat back in his plush seat, sipping on some champagne cause fuck, the medication he once had was now over and done with and he was so glad he could have some sort of booze in his system. He watched in the mirror as his many bridesmaids were faffing about with their hair, make-up and bitching over on who’s piece of Jewlery goes with who’s dress. He was glad he wasn’t a woman; he wouldn’t be able to deal with... whatever it was a woman dealt with.  
“Mika” he said as he saw the mess that was her hair “the fuck, do you call that?”  
She paused and looked at him through the mirror “a ponytail”  
He sighed and pushed his chair back and snapped his fingers “Ass, floor, now”  
He saw as she moved, then sat on the floor between his legs. He grabbed a hair brush and pulled out the tie in her hair to let her hair flow. She began to slouch and he slapped her shoulder “sit up straight” he demanded, when she did he brushed through her hair, untangling any knots she managed to make.  
He used to do this a lot when they were kids, when he had long hair himself, they used to braid and stick all sorts of hair pins in each other's hair, trying to see how many their hair could carry until they all fell out.  
He grabbed three pieces and began to braid them on one side of her head “you’ll look better with your hair like this” he muttered to her as he concentrated “one side braided and the other left alone, it’ll look nice for Erwin” he teased at the end.  
He continued with the braiding, then smoothed down any loose sticking out strands with hairspray between his fingers. Taking the upbraided part of Mikasa hair, he got one of those ‘bun’ making scrunchys from the shelf and slipped her hair through it before rolling it up until it touched her scalp and placed some hair pins in to keep in place, then used the braided part to wrap around the base before taking the decorative pins and pinned them down in place.  
“Turn around” he instructed her, and she did. He lifted her head looked at her before taking some stands and had a few sit on the sides of her face then took a strand and curled it around his finger and had that rest against her forehead before covering her eyes and spraying her hair.  
He sat back and admired his work “think I did pretty good for a guy” he mentally pat himself on the back for a work well done.  
Mikasa stood up from the floor, her rear now numb from sitting on the floor for so long, and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t help but allow her cheeks to turn red, she looked… pretty. She still didn’t have any makeup on, but she still looked nice “a simple smokey eye and nude lip would go well” Levi told her, she turned, brow lifted as he stared at her “sometimes I think you forget that i’ve had makeup artists painting my face and that I’ve always done my own when cross dressing” he sat one ankle over the over and grabbed his glass, sipping from it as she continued to stare him down “what?” He asked, slightly annoyed at her looking “hurry up and paint your damn face, my wedding starts in half an hour”  
“You’re not even dressed” she pointed out, Levi was still in his gown and slippers, if he didn’t change now, he would surely be late and he did hate tardiness.  
“It’ll only take me ten minutes to get dressed” he stated “besides, I don’t want a bunch of girls watching me dress”  
-  
After the girls had left, he only had twenty minutes to get ready. He untied and slipped his robe off, having it gather at his feet and slipped his feet from the slippers and stepped over the pile.  
Reaching over to the closet, he unzipped the cover that had his clothing in. The first thing that sat out was the black suit jacket with slivers of dark magenta stripes through it that also had ruffles on the bottom that would reach past his knees if on alone.  
He removed the cover, opened up the jackets silver buttons one by one until he was shown the black button up shirt inside. Removing the jacket from the hanger and carefully placing it on top of the chair he previously sat on, he carefully unbuttoned the shirt, slid it off the hanger and slipped his arms through the sleeves and buttoned it back up, leaving a few undone. He changed his underwear, and replaced it with something he knew Eren would gush over when the night came. The thigh high stocking slipped on and clipped the edges with the clips that dangled from under the bottom of his shirt. The shorts came next, they were same colour and had the same pattered design on them as the jacket, he would have gone for trousers, but this was his wedding after all and he wasn’t particularly fond of being traditional.  
With his shirt tucked in and flattened so that there were no creases, he reached over to the lump on the floor that sat under the hanger. He didn’t know how well this would have been when he made it, but for the sake of being the over-the-top Ackerman model he was, he created a one-of-a-kind caged petticoat. That’s right, a petticoat. Although this didn’t surround his legs, it was more of a mid thigh length, half caged petticoat. He had seen drawing of such a thing, but no one really made one, well until now.  
He slipped the belt he had with it through the loops of his shorts, fastening it at the front tight enough for it to not fall off while he walked down the aisle. He tested the weight with a couple bounces on the balls of his feet, it wasn’t heavy, but it wasn’t exactly light either.  
He grabbed his jacket, slipped his arms through and neatened out the back, with the ruffles he had on it, added more weight on the petticoat, it was slightly uncomfortable since his belt buckle dug into his stomach a little, but he could always take them off at the reception.  
He moved over to the dresser, opening a black box that revealed his jewellery set and put them on. With his raven skull neckless hung around his neck and sat just slightly below his collarbone and his dangling skull earrings hooked and squished under the plugs that already stretched his lobes, he glanced at himself in the mirror.   
He didn’t know what to think of himself. He was small, pale and deadly looking and his sense of style only made that a lot more known when he was going through his ‘emotional’ phase as a teen.  
“Levi sweetie” his name was called out “are you descent?”  
“Yes tanter” he called out “you can come in”  
Carla came in and looked him over “I swear you boys and your fashion sense still amaze me til this very day. It’s like you never grew up”  
“Still hard to believe that Eren was a punk child back at school” he teased her, making her laugh.  
“I never judged” that she didn’t “I supported you boys through every decision you made, even helped you through each breakup and burnt meal you prepared”  
She was a very supportive woman, very loving, very caring and still allowed both Eren, Levi and Mikasa their own space to make their own mistakes in life as well as spread their wings. If it wasn’t for her, Levi would have never known where he would be right now, would he still a model? Or maybe he would’ve taken his uncles offer years ago to help run his drug business. He didn’t know, nor did he want to.  
“How’s Eren?” He asked the brunet.  
She sighed and fiddled with the hem of her cardigan sleeve “he’s nervous” she admitted “kept pacing about, running his hand through his hair a lot, almost getting into a fist fight with Jean” she shook her head “if Erwin wasn’t in the room, surely them two would have had a bunch of bruises on their faces”  
Levi shook his head, of corse them two would end up fighting at some point, since he wasn’t by his fiancés side the mischievous brunet would have been able to make friends with a pack of wolves by now “Well, if theirs anymore fighting tonight, I’ll make sure to bash both of their heads in” he promised her as he slipped a band around his thigh.  
A knock was at the door, Carla answered it and Mikasa came in “you ready or not?” She asked “Eren looks like he’s about to pass out”  
Levi pulled out his new pair of knee high New Rocks boots he bought a few days ago and slipped his feet into them before sipping them up on the sides “hold your horses woman” he told her as he wiped any imaginary dust from his clothing “if the grim reaper can wait til I keel over, Eren can wait for my ass to come down the aisle”  
Mikasa came up to him “before we head down” she pulled out a headband with a thin see through material, the bottom was lined with black lace and deep purple gems stitched into the patterns.  
“Really?” He questioned her, he didn’t like the idea of having something covering his face, no matter if it was see through or not.  
“Oh shut up” she told him “and-” she then whispered in his ear.  
-  
He stood there, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. He’s coming, his mother told him so, he’s just a bit late, we’ll no, he’s going to be on time. But on time means late for the small raven haired man. He bounced in the balls of his feet, his shoes squeaking as he did. He could hear Jean behind him tsking and muttering under his breath, he didn’t let it get to him because Erwin was right besides him and warning him to behave.  
He never felt so frazzled in a while, this was a big day, it was something he wanted when he first pictured himself with his stoic looking partner. That and many dogs and maybe a couple of kids, but that’s further along the way when they finally decide in a few years or so.  
The wind picked up, blowing a few stray strands of his hair out from his bun. He was glad Kenny allowed them to use the gardens as their spot to be married at. It was nice, it had a few rose bushes that he stood in front of, some oak trees that acted as shade from the still slightly hot sun and the forest that was far behind as a somewhat nice backdrop for wedding photos.  
Not only that, the alter for their wedding was nice. It wasn’t white, it wasn’t in Levi’s taste, dark wood platform and archway that was decorated with fake squash and burnt orange, red and yellow ribbons that woven through holes that were carved into their alter. The benches that held their family and friends were also dark wood, autumn coloured cushions were sat upon them for people to not feel uncomfortable when sitting and a rather long train of material in a deep maroon colour laid between the lines of benches acting as the walkway.  
They managed to grabbed a few pumpkins to sit at the bottom on the sides of the arch of the alter, their bright orange standing out the most, Eren only hoped he could pinch one and carve it and save the seeds for his green fingered raven.  
He mentally gushed over seeing Levi pictured in his head wearing his gardening gear. His denim dungarees that had holes in the knees from previous usage, one of his olive green coloured long sleeved shirts that had a deep v neck collar that always showed off his Snow White skin and collarbones, god he loved his collarbones, easy to nibble on and leave marks over. Tattered up trainers that he never dared to wear outside the house, but only if it was to do the garden. And his sunhat, Oh that sunhat, it was frayed around the edges and had a bright red ribbon around it that kept it in it’s place. It was actually his mother’s that he managed to keep a hold of and it still survived til this very day from usage.  
He was so deep in thought that he didn’t see the guests standing up from their seat and the music play. It was only a nudge from Erwin that broke him out of his trance.  
And there he was, his life, his joy and his little dark mass of satanic energy walked arm in arm with his uncle, who would have thought huh? Down the walkway.  
He loved the little Victorian/modern twist on his outfit, not really wedding attire, but was still amazing none the less.  
He saw a blur of black pass him and land on the smaller males shoulder, Gomez that feathered sneak, sat there snug on Levi’s shoulder like he always did. He saw as Levi chuckled and reached his hand up to ruffle the feathers on the Ravens chest.  
As they reached the alter, Kenny unlinked his arm from Levis’ and offered the smaller males hand to the brunet, he took it and helped him up onto the alter.  
“I look stupid” the raven muttered under his breath as he stood in front of the brunet. His cheeks and ears flushed red as he looked through the sheer vail.  
Eren moved the fabric from the ravens face “You look beautiful, so shut up” he joked as he kissed the tip of his nose “I guess it was Mikasas’ idea for the veil?” He asked receiving a nod from the smaller man.  
-  
“Hello to all and welcome. We’re are here today to witness the marriage between both Mr Eren Jaeger and Mr Levi Ackerman. If there is anyone here today who believes these two shall not be wed, speak up now or forever hold your piece”  
As the preacher talked and talked about the ins and out of the wedding, both brunet and raven-haired man’s hands shook with nervousness, with all eyes on them it was hard to stand still and not fidget with the attention they were receiving. Usually they should be used to this as they did come out publicly for the entire world to see, but since this was close family members and friends, it was a lot more than just their fame, this was something entirely special and memorable for them both.  
They both repeated what the pastor had said then it was time for the rings.  
“Hold on a second” Eren told him “a certain someone has them” he faced the crowd, then whistled. A loud bark and padding of paws thumped against the ground before reaching the two at the altar. Kenny sat between them both, chest puffed out as proud as he could get it with a little box that rested against it as it hung from the loop of his studded collar.  
“You used my dog as a ring bearer?” Levi asked.  
“Yeah?” Eren questioned “cute no?”  
“That’s fucking adorable” he admitted and pet the Doberman’s head “such a good boy”  
Kenny wagged his tail and barked in response. Eren reached into his pocket and gave the Doberman a chew stick after retreating the box from him and shooed him off to play.  
He opened the box, showing off the rings he had made specifically for this day, he saw as Levi gawked at them, he pulled out Levi’s ring “this, was made from your mother’s ashes” he told him, showing the silver band with the Diamond channel and the many blue/green diamonds that flowed through the middle “the diamonds, not the actual ring itself” he corrected.  
“This and a tattoo?” The raven asked earning a nod from the brunet, he smiled slightly “thank you” he whispered.

“Now repeat after me. I Eren Jaeger”

“I, Eren Jaeger”

“Take thee, Levi Ackerman, to be my lawfully wedded husband”

“Take thee, Levi Ackerman, to be my lawfully wedded husband”

“To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poor”

“To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poor” he slipped the wedding band on the raven-haired man’s finger.

“Now Mr Ackerman. Repeat after me. I, Levi Ackerman”

“There’s no need for me to repeat” he told the man “I, Levi Ackerman. Take thee, Eren Jaeger, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor. As well as be a massive pain in my arse” he added to the end, earning a whine from the brunet as he slipped on Erens band “Oh, hush up. You know I love you” he kissed the punting brunet's cheek.  
“Well then. Do you Eren Jaeger, take Levi Ackerman, to be your husband?”  
“I do”  
“And you Levi Ackerman, take Eren Jaeger as your husband?”  
“Yeah… I mean, I do”  
“Well, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Ackerman, you may now kiss your husband”

The guests cheered as Eren pulled Levi close by his waist as the raven rested his arms on top of the brunet's shoulders. They shared a soft, sweet kiss as they made their marriage official. As they broke apart, streams of colourful paper flew in the air and landed all around them as wedding poppers were popped while photos were taken during the action.

Photos were taken, gifts were given and reception was a go. They enjoyed their meals, partied and drank a lot. So far, everything had gone so well for their night, no drama, no party crashers.  
“Oh shit” Levi said as he was sat on his husbands' lap, stopping himself from swirling the red liquor on its glass.  
“what is it?” Eren asked staring at the raven.  
“I completely forgot to tell you this” he sat his glass down on the table and stared at the brunet “a certain someone managed to get pregnant”  
Erens eyed widen, he then stared over towards where his sister was with Erwin, they were all cozy with one another, Mikasa twirled a strand of hair around her finger while her cheeks were flushed “What the fuck?” He whispered “how? I thought she was playing it safe”  
“Turns out, her pill didn’t work, the condom broke, how convenient, and she found out last week” Levi had explained “she already told bushy brows before me. He’s actually really excited about it”  
Eren rested his head against his lovers’ chest “as long as she’s happy” he muttered out “I’m fine with them. Plus, we get to be uncles too, means I can spoil a child with all the cool gifts”  
Levi could only chuckle and kissed the top of the brunets' head.  
-  
The door was slammed open, then closed again, each layer of clothing was stripped off and thrown to the floor “fuck” Levi mumbled “buttons”  
Eren chuckled as he ripped Levi’s shirt “oops”  
“that was my favourite shirt you shit” Levi murmured as he went to attack Erens neck with nips and kisses.  
Eren picked Levi up off the ground, then made his way over to their hotel rooms bed and dumped the raven on it. He laid sprawled on top of the covers, moonlight shining through the window illuminating his skin in a soft glow “you’re so beautiful” he breathed out.  
Levi’s face flushed from the compliment “Shut up and undress me” he ordered “marriage wouldn’t be official otherwise”  
He chuckled, sliding his hands down the raven's sides as he kissed down his body. He unbuttoned his shorts as well as pulled the zipper down and started to tug off the shorts. His breathing stuttered when he saw what Levi was wearing “lace huh?” he licked his lips “never thought you’d be into that”  
“Blame Hanji” Levi muttered “said to ‘spice it up’ in the bedroom” he felt embarrassed, when he went on that lovely shopping spree with Hanji and his cousin, Hanji insisted he get a pair of lacey garter underwear with a matching pair of stockings. He bought them, but also got funny looks because he wasn’t buying the ‘whole set’.  
“Thank you, Hanji” Eren then removed the shorts the rest of the way. He sat on the floor near Levi’s feet and saw as the raven sat up and looked down on him.  
His brow rose “what’re you doing?” he asked.  
“Just admiring your body” Eren winked “how am I supposed to spoil my husband otherwise?”  
“soppy sod” Levi chuckled and lifted his foot so it tilted Eren’s head up more from under his chin “wanting to be the bottom?” he tilted his head to so side.  
“It’s been so long since you topped” he kissed the tips of his toes “so ruin me”  
-  
He was tied to the bed with a pair of cuffs around his wrists, his legs were forced apart by a spreader bar. Don’t ask, he doesn’t know how Levi managed to fit something like that in their luggage. Levi straddled his waist, blind in hand as he teased his already hardened cock by rocking his rear against it, he was such a massive cock tease and the raven knew it by the smirk on his face.  
Levi leaned forward, gestured the brunet to lift his head up and covered his eyes with the blind then finally tightened it behind his head, making sure not to get his hair caught in the process.  
Levi decided, since Eren wanted him to ruin him, that they’ll be no talking. The only thing that’ll come out of the brunets' mouth would be pleasurable moans that’ll fill this room, if he broke that rule, he’ll bring out the paddle.  
He got off the brunet’s waist, making him whine in the process, and got off the bed to grab the feather tickler, thanks again Hanji, along with the paddle... because just in case, and the lube, condom and dildo. He just wanted to tease the brunet for a while, get him loosened up before he actually goes in himself.  
Taking the feather tickler, he lightly feathers it over the brunets' stomach, making his abdomen flinch and breath stutter. He chuckled lightly, then continued with the light feather light touches until he could tell Eren was getting fidgety.  
He disregarded the feather tickler and went straight for the lube “I'm going to open you up all nice and good for you to take my cock”  
Eren’s body shook, fuck he was in for it, now wasn’t he?  
He coated his fingers in lube, positioned his middle finger right at his hole, then pressed against it until the tip entered. He wiggled and moved his finger inside before it reached the knuckle then added another digit in, making the brunet take in a deep breath and slightly clench around his finger's “breath” Levi calmly told him “you haven’t bottomed for a while so it’s bound to sting”  
He watched as Eren breathed normally and then began to move his fingers. Pushing them in and out and curling them when he could to hit the right spot. Eren could only moan and whimper each time until a loud “Fuck!” came out of his mouth, looks like he hit the spot. He then went again and again at abusing the spot, the brunets body shook and his muscled twitched from the amount of pleasure being built up.  
Levi reached over to the side of him with his free hand as he continued to finger Eren and grabbed the dildo and skilfully poured the lube up on it before taking out his fingers from Eren and replacing it with said dildo and lifted tanned legs over his shoulders so that he could plummet the toy into him easily as well as jerk him off at the same time.  
Erens moans got louder, higher pitched and more needy. Saliva dribbled down his cheek and his body glistened under the light from the moon for the amount of sweat that covered his body. He was an absolute gem, one of a kind, and he was all Levi’s.  
He felt pressure built up in Erens cock, stopped the jerking and removed the toy from Eren’s rear. He heard him whine and whimper “you want me that bad?” he asked, making the brunet nod “what’s the magic word?”  
“P-please” Eren stuttered out “please fuck me Levi”  
“Wrong answer” he lightly traced his finger up the brunets hardened and swollen member, he was ready to burst, but he wanted him to wait just a bit longer.  
“Levi, please. I want to cum so bad” Eren pleaded, his thighs were twitching, he can’t have the case of blue balls now.  
“Not yet” Levi grabbed a ribbon he got off one of the many gifts he received and tied it at the base of Erens cock, tight enough to stop him from cumming, but not too tight so it stops the blood circulating from it.  
He couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip seeing the brunet looking so needy for him, he wanted him right there and right now. He grabbed the keys to the cuffs and placed them by Erens head before removing the bandage from his eyes “I’m going to fuck you now” he liked up his member, then slowly slide himself in, groaning from the still tightness of Erens rear swallowing his cock whole “Oh fuck” he moaned out “how I’ve missed pounding your sweet ass” he leaned down and kissed Eren, rocking himself so that his hips were flushed against tanned cheeks.  
His tongue licked Erens’ bottom lip, he opened his mouth for the raven-haired Male to shove his tongue in and run his own muscle along with the brunets making them both moan within the heated his. When Levi pulled back and sat up so that Eren wasn’t completely folded in half anymore, he saw the flushed cheeks, red swollen lips and blown out pupils that took over those mesmerising coloured eyes.  
He couldn’t take it anymore and began moving, sliding himself out so that just the tip was in, then slamming back in making the brunet cry out from the force “too rough?” Levi panted.  
Eren shook his head “please” he swallowed the lump in his throat “be rough with me, fuck me hard”  
Levi licked his lips and shuddered “thank you for the meal” he muttered before pulling back, then slamming back in roughly making them both moan loudly.  
“Again” Eren told him.  
He pulled back again, then slammed back in. Then again, and again, and again until he built up enough speed to have the brunet panting, moaning and mewling under him.  
“F-fuck” Eren moaned out “Levi please, let me out of the cuffs”  
Levi leaned down, pushing himself further in the brunet and making him moan louder that he usually did, and grabbed the key, unlocking the cuffs and then Erens arms instantly wrapped around his neck, keeping him close as Levi pounded into him.  
“Ah-f-fuck Levi” Eren moaned out next to his ear “I love you” he whispered.  
“I love you too” he pulled Erens arms off around him and pulled out, making the brunet moan from the loss “turn around” he took off the bar from his ankles and had Eren lie on his front, rear up in the air. He kissed the peachy cheeks before biting on them making the brunet yelp “sorry” he mumbled “couldn’t help myself” he kissed the bottom of the brunets spine then trailed his kisses all the way up his back, between his shoulder blades and then the nape of his neck.  
He slid a hand up his side, then his back until his hand reached the brunets neck so he could wrap his fingers around it as he lined himself with his other hand and pushed the tip in before slamming into the brunet again.  
He held the brunet down by his neck with one hand while the other hand had a firm grip on his hip as he kept slamming into his rear over and over again. His body twitched and his rear pulsed around his member making it harder for him to try and hold back from reaching his limit.  
He quickly changed positions, grabbing the brunets wrist with one hand he pulled him up so that his torso was no longer flat against the mattress, then he reached around and I tightened the ribbon from the brunets member before grabbing his other wrist and pulling it the same way.  
He quickened his pace, Erens moans got louder and sometimes moaned out the ravens name before tightening himself around his member “I-I’m gonna cum” He squeaked out.  
“Same… here” Levi told him as his thighs started to tremble, he let got of the brunets wrists, grabbed him by the waist and dug his nails into his skin as he continued to quickly and roughly pound into Erens ass.  
Eren was the first to cum, his head flung back and back arched as he tightened around Levi as he came on the sheets beneath him and moaned out his lovers name over and over again as his rear was still getting the rough treatment.  
Then Levi was the next to go, he wrapped his arms around the brunets stomach and rested his head on his back kissing and nipping at his skin until he finally came then bit down harshly on his shoulder until he road out his high.  
They stayed in their positions for a moment to catch their breaths “want a shower?” Eren asks.  
Levi groaned “you’ve read my mind” he then pulled out and grimaced at the mess of the sheets “sheets need changing too”  
“I can’t do that” Eren told him “I’ve got an ass full of cum” he then moved of the bed, only to fall from the lack of strength in his legs.  
Levi snorted and covered his mouth from bursting out laughing “don’t you dare laugh at me!” Eren told him as slammed his fists on the floor “you did this to me!”  
He couldn’t help but chuckle though “you told me to go rough” he reminded him as he went to help the brunet up by carrying him “sure you want to shower?” He asked as he brought him into the bathroom.  
Eren looked over to the tub “maybe going into the hot tub sounds better right now”  
“Got it” Levi kissed the burnets pouty cheek before placing him down on the toilet and fill the tub.  
-  
After their bath and a change of bed sheets, they got cozy in bed and were ready to fall asleep for the night. But something kept bugging Levi, like there was a little light that kept flashing behind his eyelids. He opened them to see a tiny red dot on the table that sat besides the curtain “Eren” Levi pats his arm that was draped around the ravens waist.  
“Hm?” Eren lifts his head up from behind.  
“Has that red light always been there?” Levi asks, lifting a hand up to point at the light.  
“No” Eren answers.  
.  
.  
.  
“Shit”

**Author's Note:**

> Who says I’m going to allow this to not end on a cliffhanger?
> 
> Be ready for a new story to carry on this one lads and lasses? Because it’s gonna be a doozy!


End file.
